goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps HorrorLand
Goosebumps HorrorLand is an upcoming horror novella series by R.L. Stine, a spin-off of his popular Goosebumps books. Overview R.L. Stine is writing a twelve-book series titled Goosebumps HorrorLand. The series, based loosely on One Day at Horrorland (sixteenth in the original series) and Return To Horrorland (thirteenth in the Goosebumps 2000 series), is the first Goosebumps series where each book is part of the same plot The new series will be an immersive storytelling experience welcoming fans to HorrorLand, a vast theme park which R.L. Stine describes as "the scariest place on Earth." In a Goosebumps first, the new series will be a serialized adventure, and the story won't end on the final page of book #1. Instead, the spine-tingling and funny bone-tickling adventures will continue on the Internet and in books #2-12, each of which can also stand alone. The first nine HorrorLand books all will feature a combination of frightful new faces as well as the vilest villains from the original Goosebumps series. Ordinary kids are being summoned to HorrorLand-but why? Readers are in for the ride of their lives as the cast of characters trapped in the theme park grows larger with each book, and their situations become more and more perilous. Books #10-12 will take place entirely in HorrorLand. Who-or what-is behind the evil plot to assemble these kids? The answer will be revealed in the final book. Soon after the debut of books #1 and #2 in March 2008, Scholastic will begin to reissue original Goosebumps books-ten bestselling titles that tie in with each new story as it unfolds in HorrorLand. Scholastic will launch HorrorLand with a dedicated website that, with the publication of each book, will further the narrative and provide corresponding clues to help readers unlock the secrets to HorrorLand. In addition, the web site will offer readers original HorrorLand material not available in the books-including ten free internet-only related stories, bonus downloads, interactive games, and more. R.L. Stine has stated that each book will "have two stories." The released plot synopses suggest that each of the first nine books will have its own self-contained storyline which takes place outside the gates of HorrorLand, with a secondary story thread which leads its main character to HorrorLand only in the final few chapters. The final three books in the series will serve to wrap up the 'HorrorLand' plot, uniting the characters and villains from the first nine books in a single climactic storyline. The series is complemented by companion websites. The website EnterHorrorLand.com will be a "gameplay experience which immerses fans in HorrorLand itself"3 and opened February 20, 2008 the website has games in different maps one per book. The first map is of Revenge of the Living Dummy. The website EscapeHorrorLand.com opened February 14, 2008 and is a "serialized, story-driven, fact-finding experience" hosted by the protagonists of One Day at Horrorland. Scholastic has opened a page previewing the titles in the series. Scholastic's reprints of classic Goosebumps titles to accompany the series have all-new covers. and bonus material. The Books #1 - Revenge of the Living Dummy *Release Date: March 2008 * Number of Pages: 128 * Goosebumps series: Night of the Living Dummy * Companion reissue: Night of the Living Dummy * Plot: Revenge of the Living Dummy: Britney Crosby thinks her cousin Ethan is pretty weird- and she happens to be right. Ethan won't stop tormenting Britney with an old ventriloquist's dummy. And the puppet has plans for Britney too! *Enter HorrorLand Plot: Next, someone will be offered a vacation at a popular "scream park." An entire week for free? You'd have to be a real dummy to refuse that! But some guests aren't allowed to escape HorrorLand after just six days and seven frights... * Note: The first chapter can be read online at Scholastic.com/HorrorLand. #2 - Creep From the Deep * Release Date: March 2008 * Number of Pages: 137 * Goosebumps series: Deep Trouble * Companion reissue: Deep Trouble * Plot: Billy and Sheena must once again defeat aquatic terrors, in the form of an undead captain who sails a doomed undersea ship. Even if they succeed, a surprise invitation to HorrorLand is drawing them into another deadly situation #3 - Monster Blood For Breakfast! Main Article: Monster Blood for Breakfast * Release Date: May 2008 * Goosebumps series: Monster Blood * Companion reissue: Monster Blood * Plot: Athletic Matt orders a container of Monster Blood from a website in order to play a practical joke, but the joke's on him when he eats some himself. Even worse, an invitation to HorrorLand is on the way for him and his sister. #4 - The Scream of the Haunted Mask Main Article:The Scream of the Haunted Mask * Release Date: July 2008 * Goosebumps series: The Haunted Mask * Companion Reissue: The Haunted Mask * Plot: After her previous experiences with the Haunted Mask, Carly-Beth assumes there's nothing scarier - and one year later, it calls out to her once again. Can she survive a night in an entire house full of haunted masks? And even if she does, the prospect of a visit to HorrorLand is looming on the horizon...1718 #5 - Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz Main Article:Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz * Release Date: September 2008 *Companion Reissue:One Day at Horrorland * Plot:Robby is a comice creater but when his brother Sam gose missing,and then his friend Brooke gose missing to. Then a comic strip with Brooke and Sam in a frozen pool having to ice rink, forced to skate by Dr. Maniac. It's now Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz.But there's the added threat of a summons to HorrorLand waiting for Robby, and danger is drawing closer and closer.19 #6 - Who's Your Mummy? * Release Date: November 2008 * Goosebumps series: The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb/Return Of The Mummy * Companion Reissue: The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Plot: Ordinary kids are being brought to HorrorLand and trapped there. Their only company? Vicious monsters and enemies, some new and terrifying, some from Goosebumps history - and next to make itself known is a cursed mummy.20 #7 - My Friends Call Me Monster * Release Date: December 2008 * Companion Reissue: Be Careful What You Wish For... * Plot: Ordinary kids are being brought to HorrorLand and trapped there. Their only company? Vicious monsters and enemies, some new and terrifying, some from Goosebumps history - and there's more to come, as somebody's about to be brought down by an evil curse. #8 - Say Cheese and Die Screaming! * Release Date: January 2009 * Goosebumps series: Say Cheese and Die! * Plot: Ordinary kids are being brought to HorrorLand and trapped there. Their only company? Vicious monsters and enemies, some new and terrifying, some from Goosebumps history - including an evil camera that spells a terrifying future. But thanks to the camera, for someone, there might not be a future... #9 - Welcome to Camp Slither * Release Date: January 2009 * Goosebumps series: There is a long tradition of Goosebumps books taking place at a camp, including Welcome To Camp Nightmare, The Horror at Camp Jellyjam, Ghost Camp, The Curse of Camp Cold Lake, Fright Camp, Return to Ghost Camp and Escape From Camp Run-For-Your-Life. * Plot: Another evil camp has horrible plans for its campers, but could HorrorLand be even worse? #10 - Help! We Have Strange Powers! * Release Date: March 2009 * Goosebumps series: One Day at Horrorland/Return To Horrorland * Plot: The story moves entirely to HorrorLand as the kids and their enemies clash. #11 - Escape From HorrorLand * Release Date: May 2009 * Goosebumps series: One Day at Horrorland/Return To Horrorland * Plot: The kids must survive in HorrorLand, but the odds are against them with so many villains around. #12 - Streets of Panic Park * Release Date: June 2009 * Goosebumps series: One Day at Horrorland/Return To Horrorland * Plot: Can the kids find out who or what has brought them to HorrorLand and why, before it's too late? Category:Books